Spiffy/Gameplay
Spiffy is a unique fighter who uses a lot of unorthodox attacks. Most of his attacks are inspired by minigames featured in Spiffy Party. These are his Yellow and Green attacks. His Red attacks are his standard physical melee attacks. These are his fastest attacks, but they aren't too strong. His minigame-inspired attacks are where his strengths lie. Spiffy is one of the few opponents who can glide. After a double jump, holding the Blue Button will cause Spiffy to open his wings and glide through the air while slowly descending. This is one of his best mobility options. Spiffy, along with Color-Robo and Tawnya, is one of the fastest characters in the game. However, he doesn't deal much damage and he can't really take a beating that well. But his pros more than make up for his cons. Movelist Red Button (Basic) *Spiffy Slap ®: Spiffy slaps an opponent with his left hand. This attacks, surprisingly, has no knockback, allowing a player to rapidly mash it. Rapidly mashing it will keep an opponent in place as you deal damage. However, Spiffy can only slap so many times before he must stop. *Spiffy Suplex (<---> + R): Spiffy grabs an opponent in front of him and slams them down onto the ground on the other side of him. This attack forces opponents into a knockdown state, meaning you can't combo off of this attack. *Spiffy Uppercut (Up + R): Spiffy slaps upward with his left hand. This forces opponents into a lift reaction, opening up combo opportunities, such as the Splatapult. *Spiffy Dance (Down + R): Spiffy breakdances on the ground, damaging any opponent near him. Mashing the button will cause Spiffy to dance longer, but spinning for too long with cause Spiffy to become temporarily disoriented. Yellow Button (Strong) *Snowball Toss (Y): Spiffy throws a snowball forward that momentarily freezes any opponent it hits. This attack is inspired by the "Midnight Snowfight" minigame. *Hoverbumper Charge (<---> + Y): Spiffy hops into a Hoverbumper and charges forward. The edge of the vehicle is electrified, stunning any opponent Spiffy hits. This attack is inspired by the "Hoverbumpers" minigame. *Grapple Gropple (Up + Y): Spiffy takes control of a large mounted grappling hook momentarily and fires upwards at a 55 degree angle. Rather than pull in enemies, it ejects them. This attack is inspired by the "Hook, Climb, and Sinker" minigame. *Sawblade Run (Down + Y): Spiffy sets down a sawblade, which prompty races along the floor in a straight line, damaging any opponent it hits. The sawblade will disappear if it reaches a wall or the edge of a platform. This attack is inspired by the "Sawblade Scramble" and "Sawshank Redemption" minigames. Green (Unique) *Toppling Totem (G): Spiffy hits the bottom of a totem pole, which prompty falls over and damages anyone it lands on. The totem pole isn't terribly tall; it only has 3 short sections. Because of this, the range isn't amazing, but it will work for close-to-mid-range. This attack is inspired by the "Totem Topple" minigame. *Orb Deflector (<---> + G): Spiffy creates a small forcefield for one second in front of him. This shield will reflect any projectile back where it came from. It is not a block, and as such, melee attacks will still deal damage to Spiffy. This attack is inspired by the "Orb Deflection" minigame. *Splatapult (Up + G): Spiffy uses a hammer to smash a small catapult, launching a large berry into the air in a high arc. This attack is a decent anti-air move, as the berry has a habit of hitting anyone in a 45 degree angle in front of Spiffy. If it hits an airborne opponent, it will stun them momentarily in mid-air. This attack is inspired by the "Splatapult" minigame. *Bush Bandit (Down + G): Spiffy hides inside a large bush. While inside the bush, projectiles deal no damage to Spiffy. He can also move while inside the bush. Pressing any button while hiding will cause Spiffy to leap out and slap an opponent, causing the bush to disappear. This is mostly used to discourage projectile users. This attack is inspired by the "Bush Bandit" minigame. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Splashtastic! (Right Stick Side): Fishstick appears and blasts the opponent away with his waterhose. *Eruption! (Right Stick Up): Hothead appears and launches the opponent upwards with a lava spout. *Stompity Stomp! (Right Stick Down): Noctly appears and stomps up and down on the opponent. Smack Attack (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Party-Bot:' Spiffy takes control of the Party-Bot, giving him a supply of bouncy balls that stun opponents and a devastating stun attack. Bread-n-Butter Combos *Spiffy Slash x2 + Spiffy Uppercut *Hoverbumper Charge + Spiffy Uppercut + Splatapult *Spiffy Uppercut + Splatapult + Grapple Gropple Category:Character Gameplay Category:Spiffy (Franchise)